


Pillows

by Akira_Takeshi



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humanized Espada, I likely wrote this instead of sleeping., Isshin used glue again., Just sheer stupidity with a splash of innuendo and bad language., Kisuke is on Ichigo's to maim list., M/M, No idea why I wrote this, Originally posted on 12-12-12 on Fanfiction.net, Pillow Fights, Stupidity, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Rukia thought it was a good idea to have a sleepover at Ichigo's house with the newly humanized ex-espada as well as the rest of their friends. I only put the warnings for the language and innuendo there isn't anything really bad happening at all. Yes, this is an AU.





	Pillows

It started off as a normal day, Ichigo woke up, got dressed brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. He grabbed his backpack and headed out to go to school. He met Chad on his way and they walked together until they met Orihime, then Ishida. As they continued to walk a few others joined their group. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Szayel also walked with them. Going to the same High School with the same people who used to try to kill you wasn't new in all honesty. Ichigo was used to it. Renji and Rukia had also started attending Karakura High School. They were in their final year. Byakuya was a teacher, a Literature teacher.

"This still feels weird Kurosaki-Kun..." Orihime said quietly to the boy she used to have a crush on. "You'll get used to it sooner or later Orihime," Ichigo responded. "They have real human bodies now, no more hollow holes. They aren't out to kill us the least we can do is be civil," he said. Orihime nodded and looked behind her where she saw the ex-Espada. Blushing deeply when the one she liked looked her dead on. She looked away.

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin, all his teeth sparkling in the light of the sun as it rose. He chuckled and stared, or rather watched Kurosaki's firm buttocks sway back and forth. Nnoitra elbowed him in the side. "Grimm man, stop yer starin'." Grimmjow growled at Nnoitra, "Shaddup Nnoitra, like yer any better starin' at prissy Quincy like that." Nnoitra growled "I ain' starin'!" he said. "Ey Ulqi looks like ya got yerself a fan," Grimmjow said to the silent pale emo as he watches the girl Orihime look at then look away from the seemingly oblivious emo.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia said quite loudly. "Yeah, what is it Rukia?" he asked the seemingly hyper girl. "We should have a sleepover. All of us, and our new friends!" she bounced around the group happily. "Hey Strawberry, she always like this?" Grimmjow asked. "The name is Ichigo, not Strawberry, and yes. Really Rukia!?" Ichigo squeaked slightly when the small girl pushed Grimmjow and Ichigo closer together. Causing Ichigo to go red, darker when the taller males hand made contact with his ass. "So about that sleepover thing, it's something human friends do right?" he asked. Ichigo nodded. "Yes, but at our age, it'd be more like a party and less like a sleepover." he shrugged. "I guess she could have suggested worse. So what do you guys say? A get together with pizza, junk food, video games and eventually sleep?" he finished. Grimmjow thought for a few moments, before looking at his friends. "Sure, why the heck not. We need to get used to the human living style anyway," he said.

The rest of the walk to school was uneventful. No pushing, shoving, scratching or biting. All the teenagers were looking forward to the night. So they could have fun and chill with one another. As they walked the distinct sound of a cell phone going off made the silence go away.

 _Do it now_  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Ichigo tried his hardest to ignore the phone in his pocket. He tried to ignore the stares he was getting from the group he was walking with. It got harder to ignore as the ringtone got louder and louder. He fumbled in his pants for the phone and tried to silence it. His face burning red in embarrassment as everyone had stopped moving and were all watching him. "God damn it Urahara!" Ichigo cursed under his breath. He put his phone on silent. Grimmjow chuckled and leaned in to whisper in Ichigo's ear. "I wouldnta pegged ya as that type of guy Berry." Ichigo grumbled something about 'strangling' and 'hat n clogs' before he continued the trek to school. "Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, despite everyone being silent. He then took off sprinting to the school. He went into the classroom and hid behind his books. "Stupid Urahara, stupid phone, stupid hormones!" he grumbled.

Grimmjow just blinked in surprise, he didn't know the berry was that fast as a human. He thought his speed was only from his shinigami powers. "Is he always like that?" Grimmjow asked no one in particular. "You get used to him after awhile Grimmjow," Orihime said quietly. Grimmjow just nodded and continued to walk in silence. "His face was bright red when you leaned so close to him Grimmjow," Renji said a bright blue eyebrow rose. "And that means what exactly?" Grimmjow asked. "I think our dear Strawberry might have some sort of feelings for you." Renji finished. Grimmjow scoffed. "As if, the only feelings he has for me are hatred and probably disgust," he said. "Ichigo doesn't have a bone in his body that can hate anyone or anything unless they are trying to hurt his family. Then they usually die," Rukia said with a shrug.

The group arrived about five minutes behind Ichigo, and sat in their respective desks, too bad for our dear berry his desk was right behind Grimmjow's. he had to stare at the back of Grimmjow's head all day and watch as Grimmjow got up, and bent over. Not that he was complaining, Grimmjow had a nice ass. Ichigo mentally slapped himself for thinking that. The school day seemed to just drag by, slowly, tick by tick. Even lunch seemed to take forever to come around. Ichigo groaned. He didn't think the day could get any worse. he thought wrong. Today was swimming in PE, he was not looking forward to changing in the boy's locker room with the others, not after this morning.

PS was the last class of the day, a nice breeze was blowing through Karakura, all thoughts of a peaceful swimming class was crushed when Grimmjow was tackled into the pool by Nnoitra. Then the splashing war began. Ichigo was too busy in his thoughts he hadn't even realized he was close enough to the wrestling boys until he was elbowed in a pressure point, knocking him out. He started sinking. "Shit! ICHIGO!" Renji called out to the orange-haired male as he dove into the water to save his friend. Renji pulled the unconscious berry out of the water and looked around for the teacher. Who was nowhere to be found? "Tch, typical," Nnoitra and Grimmjow stopped horsing around when they heard Ichigo's name yelled. They watched as He was drug out of the water, not moving. "Shit, I didn' kill 'im did I?" Nnoitra asked Grimmjow quietly as they watched as Renji shook Ichigo awake slowly.

"Come on Ichigo, wake up."  _"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo..."_  The orange-haired male's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself trying to focus. He saw a blur of red, black and blue. "R-Renji?" he asked. He tried to sit up but wound up falling back, his head almost hitting the concrete. "Thank you for catching him Grimmjow. I wouldn't have been fast enough." Ichigo was disoriented and kept trying to fix his vision. "Wha happen?" he mumbled out. "You got hurt in the pool. Are you okay now, do you need to go to the nurse." Renji asked. "Fuck tha nurse, 'es a perv. 'm fine." Ichigo leaned against the dripping wet chest of Grimmjow until he got his bearings. After a few minutes his vision had cleared and he blushed hard. "S-Sorry for worrying you guys," he said. He got up and slowly walked to the edge of the water before he dove in so no one could see his blush.

"Maybe we shouldn't horse around like that when people are around. We could have seriously injured Ichigo." Grimmjow said to Nnoitra. "Aww, is the panther gettin' a soft spot fer tha berry?" Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and shoved Nnoitra half-heartedly. "Better the Berry than the one with the stick up his ass," Grimmjow retorted. They went back to the locker room as the class ended and showered before walking to Ichigo's with everyone else. As soon as Ichigo opened the door, "HELLO ICHI-GAH!" Isshin flew through the air, only to get caught by the leg and thrown at the wall. Ichigo just shrugged. "My room is this way," The only ones surprised by the man flinging were Grimmjow and the rest of the ex-Espada.

"Here is the game room, where we are going to be spending most of our time. When it comes to going to sleep I'll get to that later. Wait here while I tell my sister we have guests and to make sure to make enough food for all of us." Ichigo said as he ushered his friends into a huge room full of every type of video game system, game, and even some Virtual Reality games. "Sweet!" Nnoitra said as he went and started to play a car racing game on one of the machines. After about fifteen minutes Ichigo came back. He was wearing a pair of loose sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. "Go ahead and get comfortable. There are sleeping clothes of all shapes and sizes in the closet there. Just hit the buttons, they are color coded, so choose whatever color you want. Make sure it's comfortable and not constricting." Rukia was amazed for a moment before she remembered she was in the house of a Doctor, of course, they have a ton of crazy shit.

After everyone had gotten comfortable Ichigo started to explain what he thought would be fun. He took in everyone's choice of night clothes and licked his lips when he looked at Grimmjow. The young man had chosen a loose pair of black sweatpants, and a skin-tight midnight blue tank top. "Alright, can I get someone to help me with the pillows and blankets? One should be enough," Ichigo said. Grimmjow walked forward. Ichigo nodded, "Thank you Grimmjow," he smiled softly and led the taller young man his own room. The door slid shut behind them. "Shit...GOAT FACE!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to open his door. Isshin chuckled, thinking locking his son in a room with someone else would be a great prank to pull. Ichigo's room was right next to the game room, none of the walls were soundproof by any means. Everyone heard the thudding and banging coming from Ichigo's room. "Ya don' think?" Nnonitra asked. Rukia giggled, "Only one way to find out," She led the way to the door of Ichigo's room.

"Goddamnit, it's stuck!"  
"Kurosaki, I don't think getting mad is going to help, if anything it might make it worse."  
"I don't care, just get it off!"  
"Kind of hard, it's like glued or something."  
"Don't you DARE say he used glue again!"  
"Get it off! Get it off!"  
Grimmjow's chuckle was heard outside the room.  
A quiet thump was heard. "Oi!" more and more thumps were heard.  
"Goddamnit Grimmjow get off!"  
"No, this is comfortable."  
"Off now!"  _thump, thud, bang_  
Ichigo made a strange moaning noise.  
"Stop that! Don't touch there!"  
Grimmjow was heard chuckling again. "You mean here?"  
 _moan_  "Grimmjow!"  _thump, whack, thump_

"Do you think we should help them out?" Renji asked. Rukia had a perverted look on her face. "We should at least try and help them..." Orihime said, her face red from the things going through her mind. Nnoitra wanted to help on one hand, and on the other, he wanted to wait for them to come out of the room. "That doesn't go there! Get it out!" Ichigo was heard yelling followed by a series of crashes and a thud. Orihime reached for the doorknob, not sure if she should really open it or not. She nodded, then opened the door, the sight on the other side was not what the eavesdroppers were expecting at all.

Grimmjow had stuffed a pillow down Ichigo's pants, then one down his own. They were also beating one another with pillows while arguing. Neither one noticed the door open, too busy ducking or whacking. "Take the pillow out of your pants NOW, Grimmjow." The one thing they did notice was that Ichigo and Grimmjow were somehow...glued together on one arm. But that my friends is another story entirely.


End file.
